


"That’s so big!”

by WerewolfSmut (BloodMooninSpace)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Mild Humiliation, Pegging, Sex Toys, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/WerewolfSmut
Summary: So I got bitten by the Porn Bug, the prompt being:"It's so big!" and "You like it that way"I really like how this turned out, and how mean Allie got to be, in a fun way ;)





	"That’s so big!”

"That’s so big!” 

Allison laughs when the words pop out of Isaac’s mouth. They’ve been doing this for almost a year, and he always loves it when she gets a new, bigger, fatter, longer cock for her harness. 

“Yes it is, bought it just for you baby.”

His eyes get all bright and beautiful, and Allison can’t help but strike at the nerve she knows will get him naked for her the fastest.

“I bought it so I could give it to you better than Scott ever could. I know how much you like getting fucked, deep and sweet while I kiss your neck.” Allison could almost laugh at the way he goes bright pink, and starts fumbling at his fly.

“That’s my good boy, Isaac, let's get you ready to get what you need from me.” The blush across his cheekbones darkens. Allison stays where she is, watching him. She is leaned against pillows and the headboard of her bed. She is modestly covered in her navy blue robe, but that just highlights the gloriously vibrant neon purple dildo jutting up from her crotch, the robe artfully tucked around it. She planned her tableau well, and he keeps looking up at her as he strips., 

“Uh-uh.”  Allison stops him from stepping towards her with a sharp command. “Pretty boys who want to get fucked know to crawl for it, to show me how much they want it.” 

Allison loves the way he blushes clear down to his collarbone when she pushes him like this. He gets on his knees, and he turns bright red, and he crawls to her. He stays on his hands and knees when he gets on the bed, and he looks at her uncertainly. 

“Allie?” He whines, and it just feels too good to watch him squirm to give him a clear direction yet.

“Allie, please?” Yeah, its kinda mean but she loves the way he begs, and he keeps coming back for it, so it can’t hurt too much can it?

“Crawl up here, and make it pretty for me.” Allison loves the way he tries, but he really can’t be anything but a gawky 19-year-old as he crawls to her. He bends for a kiss, and she gives it to him, kissing him with all the hunger that has been building the last hour and two orgasms while she waited for him to get over here. 

She bites his lip, and he pulls back. The look on his face makes her wetter; its that sweet little put upon look expression she gets every time she bites him. 

“Turn around. I want to play with your ass while I prep you.” 

She loves the moment of panic as he looks around and realizes he can’t see any lube or gloves handy, so she slaps his hip and he moves. She reaches over and lifts the pillow with what she had under it, so he can’t see what she is using. 

She picks up the little cumshot dildo and drags the big syringe full of lube into her lap. The tube running from the syringe to the base of the dildo is already primed with lube, just like she left it. She depresses the plunger just enough to get the tip all sloppy with lube.

Isaac startles when she pushes it against his asshole, just enough to rub the lube before priming more up to the tip. He whines, and she knows he has figured out what she is using. 

“Yeah, that’s right Isaac, I’m gonna open your ass up with my pretty little cumshot dildo, get you all slick and nice before pulling you back to sit in my lap. Allison twitches her hips and thighs just enough to make her strapon bob, and he makes a gratifying little yelp when it taps his penis. 

Allison pops the head of the cumshot dildo into Isaac’s ass and squirts in some lube. 

“Allie that feels so weird.” He wriggles his hips and whines, so Allison reaches around him, and with her left hand on his belly she pushes him back, and steadies the base of the dildo with her right, letting his wriggling and her soft pressure seat it slowly but surely deeper into his ass. 

He makes this great little high pitched whimper as the full length of the medium-small dildo slides home. 

“There sweetie, I’ll let you get used to that, and then we will finish lubing you up, and you can have it, baby.”

It takes a couple of minutes for him to relax enough that the dildo starts slipping a little, and Allison responds by drawing it out slowly while depressing the plunger to distribute the lube evenly. When she pulls the end of the cumshot dildo free with an obscene little squelching noise, Allison drops it into the double lined wicker bin next to her bed. Wouldn’t do to get lube in the carpet. 

Allison reaches up and cups Isaacs throat, pulling her slutty little wolf backward with her left hand while lining the dildo up with her right. He whimpers and pants and makes all kinds of lovely noises while he sinks down, and by the time his head is resting on her left shoulder, and she can see his face, his eyes are wet and shining. She kisses his face after the first tear-track appears, then licks the salty taste from her lips. 

“How’s it feel baby?”

His shoulders roll back, and the rest of his torso follows into a full body roll at her question. She grabs his jaw and exposes his neck so she can nip at the line of his throat.

“Yeah, baby? Tell me about it.”

He whimpers before he responds.

“It's so big; you feel so big inside me, Allison --” Allie can’t help herself, she flexes her abs, so she grinds up into him, just to make him whimper and cut himself off.

“Please, please, Pleeeeeeeeease.” He whines, arching his back and trying to move his hips. 

“Please what baby.” Allison fiddles with one of his nipples with her right hand while digging the nails on her left into his jaw. “Is there a request in all of that?”

“Please give it to me! I need it.”

“Like this?” Allison plants her feet and thrusts up into him with a slight lift of her hips, not even fully off the bed.

She gets a drawn-out groan from him, so she does it again. He hitches his hips, and Allison reaches down and grabs his dick, just getting some pressure on it, so he holds still. 

“If you’re that needy for my cock, you can go ahead and fuck yourself on it.” Allison takes a firm grip, too tight to be comfortable, and pulls up at a steady even pace. His hips flex as he chases it, and Allison fucks up to meet him when she pulls him back. Isaac makes this breathy little noise, so she does it again, and again. It takes about a minute for her to be itching for something more, and different, and he is panting and whimpering with each tug and thrust. 

Allison rolls them, so his face is planted in the pillows, her robe is falling open, surrounding them both, and she has room to start fucking him in earnest. He gets his hands under him and pushes up when she grabs his hair and hauls him back. She loves making his back arch, loves the way his neck looks stretched out like this, loves what she knows about werewolves, and what it means that he keeps coming back and baring his neck to her. 

She’s been getting her cardio up, so she is able to fuck him until he comes on her sheets, and whines as she keeps fucking him through it. She hauls him back down the bed a little. 

“Slut.” She says as she uses her grip on his hair to grind his face into the wet spot. He looks so good with come in his eyelashes. 

She pulls him up on his knees and watches as he keeps leaking ejaculate with each thrust of her dildo as she milks it out of him. Allison grabs the special little wedge vibrator off the headboard, and tucks it into her folds, and keeps fucking him. When she's getting close, she shoves him down and grinds herself over the edge to orgasm, his pretty whimpers in her ears as she rubs off on the vibrator against the base of the dildo in her harness. 

It’s not greedy to take another while she’s there, she’s due, after all, she bought this special for him.

But four orgasms in 90 minutes is about what Allison can handle while they still feel good, so after she rides out the aftershocks, she fishes out the vibrator and turns it off. She pulls out of his ass, and slaps it, just to watch it ripple. 

He is so sweetly pliant, crawling to the end of the bed as she guides him, crawling down into his little padded 2. 5x4 foot bed on the ground. She picks up the collar that is leashed to the bed, buckles it around his neck, and clicks the lock shut. 

He looks good like this, Allison thinks, as he curls up and closes his eyes. She takes the toys they used to her ensuite and washes them up. She grabs a couple of meal bars for him and leaves them next to his bed while she goes to have dinner downstairs with her dad. 


End file.
